The invention relates to an apparatus for producing packs, in particular cigarette packs, having at least one rotationally driven folding turret, on the circumference of which there are arranged a plurality of pockets or receiving means for packaging material and pack contents as well as folding elements and other elements assigned to the pockets or receiving means.
Packaging machines for small packs such as cigarette packs are usually equipped with at least one folding turret which, during cyclic or continuous rotation, performs folding and filling steps for the production of the packs. Arranged on the circumference of a folding turret are receiving means, pockets or retaining means for blanks and pack contents. Each receiving means or pocket contains elements which perform the folding of the packaging material, displacement movements or filling operations, in order to finish the packs wholly or partially in the region of the folding turret. In particular in the case of continuously rotating folding turrets, all the tools or elements for the production process of the packs are arranged on the folding turret and are assigned, as a complete set, to each pocket or each receiving means. The folding turrets are thus of an extremely complex construction, which is disadvantageous, in particular, for the exchange of worn parts and for format changes (of the packs).